warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Gunner
| clonedflesh = 300 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 500 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 8 | baseshield = 0 | abilities = Seismic Shockwave | dmgtypemultipliers = Bullet: 1.5x (head) | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = None | codex_scans = 3 | blueprint_drops = Blueprint (1%) | other_drops = | notes = High damage minigun. }} Heavy Gunners are cybernetically-enhanced female Grineer heavy infantry armed with machine-guns. Identified by their taller, thinner frame and female voice, Heavy Gunners are capable of laying down suppressing fire to support their teammates. If left unchecked, they can tear through players' shields and health very quickly, especially on Warframes with lighter armor. In addition to her Gorgon LMG, the Heavy Gunner can punch the ground and knock down Tenno that get too close. Although they can use this ability repeatedly, there is a very long delay before it can be used again. With their Gorgon, they deal -18.75% reduced damage to Warframe health at -1.25% armor mitigation (i.e., Warframe armor increased by 1.25% for the calculation of their damage) and +33.75% bonus damage to Warframe shields, which is typical for Grineer weaponry. Their damage output gets high after ramping up, therefore it is advised to take cover when they are at their peak fire rate and attack them while they are reloading or just started shooting. Tactics *Heavy Gunners have a good chance of delivering effects on each shot. ** procs can be heard, but do not affect players in any way. *Heavy Gunners seldom fight their targets alone. One Heavy Gunner usually fights alongside a Lancer, a Shield Lancer, a Bombard or another Gunner, allowing the Heavy Gunner to take time spooling her weapon as their targets face those with a greater threat. *When getting close, she will do a radial blast attack, knocking down her enemies within a short radius. She can initiate this attack even while being knocked down or stunned with a crowd control elemental like , so melee combat with the Heavy Gunner can prove difficult and sometimes frustrating, with you knocking them down, while they are still able to knock you down with their attack. Tips *Despite being a "heavy" unit, Heavy Gunners have Ferrite Armor like the lighter Lancers and Troopers. While this makes their armor less resistant, they also aren't susceptible to increased damage from , making them a higher threat for players specializing in that damage. *After , the Heavy Gunner can be seen reloading her Gorgon. Use this as an opportunity to attack as the reload time of the Gorgon is normally slow. *Weapons that can deliver a knockdown such as the can be extremely effective, as with all heavy units, due to the fact that it can knock down the unit, making it vulnerable to any attack, including finishers. |clonedflesh = 300 |ferritearmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = 8 |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = blueprint }} |-|Frontier Heavy Gunner= |clonedflesh = 350 |ferritearmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = 8 |codex_scans = 3 }} |-|Drekar Heavy Gunner= | weapon = | clonedflesh = 350 | ferritearmor = 500 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 8 | codex_scans = 3 }} |-|Kuva Heavy Gunner= |clonedflesh = 300 |ferritearmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 }} * Have no eximus variant. |-|Tusk Heavy Gunner= |clonedflesh = 300 |ferritearmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 }} |-|Demolisher Heavy Gunner= |name = Demolisher Heavy Gunner |image = DemolisherHeavyGunner.png |mission = Olympus Kelpie Tamu |weapon = |clonedflesh = 2000 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= ??? |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = 50 Kuva 100% (Kuva Fortress) |mod_drops = Bane of Grineer 3.75% Cleanse Grineer 3.75% Expel Grineer 3.75% Smite Grineer 3.75% }} }} Trivia *Prior to , all Grineer heavy units (Heavy Gunners included) used to sport shields. Update 11 removed these shields in favor of improved armor, largely making shields a Corpus-exclusive technology. *Interestingly, the Leech Eximus is the only Grineer unit to have an inverted armor styling, this being purple as her base armor design color with faint lime accents, as opposed to faint lime with purple accents. *As with most Drekar units, the Drekar variant of the Heavy Gunner wears a kerchief that covers the lower half of her face in lieu of a mask, unlike the other Heavy Gunner variants. **Drekar Heavy Gunners were also more prone to dropping resources and mods compared to other Heavy Gunner variants, on top of dropping Orokin Cells along with their regular drops. This was rectified in . *The Tusk Corps Heavy Gunner is armed with the , thus being the first ground enemy equipped with an Archwing Weapon. They will only use this weapon at long range, however, and will switch to the sidearm for medium and close-range engagements. *The Arid variant deals mostly as opposed to with their camo Gorgons, as shown by Adaptation. Media Heavygunnercodex.png|Heavy Gunner Codex. CBheavygunners.png|Comparison between Heavy Gunner in Space and Arid Heavy Gunner in Settlement. CBheavygunner.png|Heavy Gunner in Space. CBheavygunnerarid.png|Arid Heavy Gunner in Settlement. ProfileForestHeavyGuneerpng.png|Frontier Heavy Gunner. Grineer_Heavy_Gunner_2.jpg|Grineer Heavy Gunner. Warframe0034.png|A Grineer Heavy Gunner in combat. AridHeavyGunner.PNG Warframe_20190918230116.jpg|Demolisher Heavy Gunner de:Kanonier es:Artillero Pesado fr:Mitrailleur Lourd Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Closed Beta